


I'm falling so deep.

by violetlilacs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetlilacs/pseuds/violetlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un montón de pequeñas escenas donde Harry es capitán del equipo de fútbol americano y Louis es su novio y adora el teatro. </p><p> </p><p>(basado en este prompt: http://violetlilacs.tumblr.com/post/87715835663/)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm falling so deep.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, y lo que vas a leer es ficción. 
> 
> (En serio, sé que el one shot apesta; no es necesario que me lo hagan saber.)

“Bien, eso es suficiente por hoy, ¡bien hecho, chicos! Os veo mañana por la tarde a la misma hora.” El desagradable agudo eco de un silbato, quebrándose a la mitad del ruido, resuena a kilómetros de distancia, y pronto los jugadores empiezan a dispersarse hasta que el campo queda completamente vacío.

Harry resopla, sus manos apoyadas en su cadera, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener el equilibrio sobre sus propios pies y no caerse, y toma respiraciones profundas, mientras camina despacio hacia los vestuarios. Esas han sido las dos horas más intensas de su maldita vida.

(Y por supuesto, aunque este punto ni siquiera debe de aclarase, pero él lo va a hacer de todos modos, el sexo no cuenta. Porque entonces, estaríamos hablando de escalas mayores.) 

Harry patea la puerta de su taquilla, oxidada y con las capas de pintura azul descomponiéndose por los bordes, cerrándola, y cuelga su toalla sobre su hombro, dirigiendo su culo, en todo su esplendor sudoroso, hacia las –sarcasmo aquí –maravillosas y no malolientes duchas del instituto.

“Harry, querido, ¿finalmente vendrás a casa de Niall este viernes o no?” Liam palmea su hombro cubierto de sudor con una mano incluso todavía más mojada y sonríe, intentando y fallando miserablemente en sonar pomposo. Harry echa la cabeza hacia atrás y ríe mientras abre las dobles puertas de las duchas comunes del instituto.

“Aunque tu grandilocuencia me sorprende cada día más, amigo mío, aún no lo sé. Tengo que preguntarle a Louis primero,” él se encoge de hombros y abre el grifo de una de las duchas vacías. Liam arquea una ceja, a su lado, mientras deja su champú en el suelo después de aplicar un chorro sobre la palma de su mano y empieza a limpiarse el pelo.

Niall sorprendentemente –no, en realidad no –celebra una fiesta este viernes, como hace en cada ocasión en la que tiene la casa libre para él solo (lo que significa que una o dos veces al mes, él reúne toda la cerveza que tiene a su alcance, hace un par de llamadas y horas después, tiene a seis coches patrulla en su jardín y un par de policías tocando a su puerta, debido a las quejas de escándalo público), pero en general, siempre llegan a la altura de las expectativas adolescentes.

“Hazlo,” articula debajo del ruido del agua y después vuelve a cerrar el grifo. “Sin embargo, creo que él acabaría convenciéndote para ir, si no lo hago yo primero, de todos modos.” Harry suelta una angustiosa carcajada y sacude la cabeza, sabiendo que eso es totalmente cierto (oh, para su pura y única desgracia) y termina de bañarse en silencio.

**_**

Al día siguiente, Harry aparca suavemente frente a la casa de Louis y sale por la puerta del conductor. Él camina a zancadas rápidas, saltando los escalones del porche de dos en dos, y toca el timbre una sola vez.

Daisy abre la puerta para él y sonríe, una gran sonrisa de dientes escasos y encías enormes. “¡Harry!”

“Hola, pequeña,” Harry sonríe de vuelta y se agacha para recogerla en brazos. “¿Cómo está mi princesa esta mañana?” pregunta. Ella balbucea alguna respuesta y ríe nerviosamente, entonces suelta su agarre del cuello de Harry y vuelve a correr hacia la cocina cuando él la deja en el suelo de nuevo.

“Hola, Harry. ¿Cómo estás, cielo?” Jay coloca unos huevos de la sartén, que salpica aceite caliente hacia todas partes, sobre un plato a su lado y luego lo deja en la mesa, delante de Lottie. Ella ataca el plato con su tenedor y lo corta en pequeños trocitos para que se enfríe antes.

Jay se gira de nuevo y fragmenta otros dos huevos sobre la sartén cuidadosamente. Ella tiene una desordenada coleta de caballo desecha, con mechones rubios escapando a los lados, y está usando una camiseta gris reglamentaria para sus turnos en el hospital, y unos pantalones negros. Ella se ve bien, Harry piensa, algo cansada. Pero saludable y feliz, definitivamente.

Harry sonríe cariñosamente a la familia de su novio que, ya puestos, la considera también como su propia familia, y se sienta en su taburete habitual, en frente del mostrador de la cocina, esperando por Louis para ir juntos al instituto.

“¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?” él vuelve a levantarse y se acerca hacia Jay, quien niega enérgicamente con la cabeza y le dice que se siente de nuevo mientras deja los vasos de zumo sobre la mesa, tras un glorifico movimiento de malabares, sin derramar una gota. Años de práctica, se dice, mientras observa, todavía asombrado después de todo este tiempo.

“Buenos días,” Louis canta alegremente, entrando por la puerta y desordena el pelo de las gemelas mientras  (ignorando políticamente las miradas asesinas de sus hermanas) hace su camino hasta quedar justo en frente de Harry.

“Hola,” susurra con voz más ronca, ignorando el hecho de que toda su familia esté en la misma habitación, y se inclina hacia delante para quedar a la altura de los ojos de Harry, las comisuras de su boca tirando hacia arriba involuntariamente.

“Hola,” él suspira y cierra los ojos cuando la sonrisa de Louis se amplía y frota su nariz suavemente contra la suya; él sólo los abre cuando el sonido exagerado de arcadas lo saca de su ensoñación, realmente no apta para todos los públicos.

Louis pone mala cara a Felicite, quien los mira, sonriendo maliciosamente, y se gira hacia Harry para darle una sonrisa de disculpas. “Lo siento, ella es así de monstruosa la mayor parte del tiempo.”

“Es genético,” grita a sus espaldas, sentándose al lado de Phoebe, y Harry se ríe cuando Louis rueda los ojos exageradamente.

“Bueno, si mi familia ha terminado de deshonrar mi nombre lo suficiente por hoy, me gustaría marcharme. Tengo ensayo hoy a las cinco.” Él tira de la mano de Harry y lo hace levantarse del taburete.

“¿Cuánto durará este?” Jay pregunta, friendo la segunda tanda de huevos, mientras Louis camina pesadamente y empuja a Harry a través de la puerta.

“No estoy seguro.”

“Louis,” dice severamente y es aquí donde un hijo debería tener miedo de su madre. Louis cierra los ojos con fuerza y sacude la cabeza dramáticamente. Y en realidad, Louis es tan buen actor por eso, Harry piensa recónditamente, con una inexplicable y estúpida (sobre todo estúpida) sonrisa en su cara; su exageración trágica/cómica sobre todas las cosas y su facilidad en la demostración de tantas emociones diferentes.

Louis se gira para mirar a su madre y le mira con amplios ojos azules. “¿Sí, madre?” dice solemnemente.

El ceño de Jay se profundiza.

“No quiero que llegues a casa tan tarde, tienes que regular el horario de tus ensayos si quieres seguir con ellos,” apunta hacia él amenazadoramente con una espátula cubierta de aceite y  _honestamente._

Harry muerde su propia sonrisa, intentando ahogar las ganas de reír ante la imagen de una mujer adulta intentado verse amenazante con espátula cubierta de aceite, y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Louis, quien probablemente está dando su mejor imagen de un inocente ciervo frente a los faros de un coche mientras mira a su madre.

Y Harry sabe suficientemente bien que esa mirada perdida y destrozada de Louis funciona, o al menos con él lo hace malditamente bien. Tal vez simplemente es que él no es capaz de negarle nada a Louis, pero ¿quién podría, sin embargo?

“Voy a estar bien, mamá. Sabes que esto no será algo permanente, sólo hasta la próxima función, entonces el horario volverá a ser el mismo,” Louis asegura y su mano agarra nerviosamente la parte su posterior camisa, en un puño contra su espalda. Harry nota esto (como es habitual en él fijarse en estos pequeños detalles en Louis) y baja su mano envolviéndola alrededor del puño de Louis, desenredando los dedos para entrelazarlos con los suyos.

El agarre de Louis se suaviza y su cuerpo se relaja ante las pequeñas caricias del pulgar de Harry en el dorso de su mano, mientras apoya su espalda sobre el pecho de Harry dócilmente. Él sabe que Louis puede inquietarse con facilidad, pero entonces, él también puede volverse masa entre sus manos incluso aún más rápidamente.

El pensamiento lo hace sonreír arrogantemente.

Louis suspira cuando cierra la puerta del pasajero después de entrar en el coche y se gira para mirar a Harry. Harry sonríe tentativamente hacia su novio y se inclina un poco más cerca. “¿Cómo estás?”

Louis resopla (realmente resopla) y rueda los ojos, pero por alguna razón – ninguna que Harry quiera saber – él está sonriendo. “Magnífico,” dice y  entonces, Louis se está moviendo más cerca de Harry, también.

“Bien,” Harry empuja la palabra dolorosamente lento, y su voz suena más ronca de lo usual mientras cierra el espacio entre ambos y presiona su boca contra la de Louis. Él humedece los labios de Louis con su lengua y luego hunde sus dientes suavemente en el mismo sitio.

Louis suspira profundamente y el aire caliente choca contra su boca. Louis sabe a pasta de dientes y a mermelada.

Un áspero gemido emerge desde la garganta de Louis cuando rodea el cuello de Harry con los sus brazos y se sobrepone rápidamente sobre el regazo de Harry, ignorando el hecho de que ellos siguen aparcados justo en frente de su casa.

Harry sonríe en medio del beso, y sus dientes chocan con los de Louis suavemente, entonces baja la cabeza y toma una respiración estabilizadora, su nariz rozando levemente la piel caliente del cuello de Louis. “Deberíamos irnos ya,” dice, y su voz apenas es una exhalación silenciosa.

Louis frunce el ceño y se inclina para mirar mejor a Harry. “No quiero irme, quiero seguir haciendo esto,” dice quejumbrosamente, retorciendo su trasero sobre el regazo Harry, y sonríe malvadamente cuando nota la dureza de Harry golpeando suavemente su muslo.

“Louis,” Harry advierte cuando él tira de su pelo y se presiona más aún contra su cuerpo, aunque su mirada se suaviza mientras vuelve a mirar a su novio a los ojos. Él toma la mano más pequeña de Louis entre las suyas y besa los dedos fríos, uno a uno, y sonríe en el momento en el que Louis deja de respirar, entonces Harry chupa el dedo meñique y más tarde, muerde la punta.

“Realmente eres muy fácil de distraer, ¿sabías?” murmura y levanta a Louis de su regazo por su cintura y lo besa en la frente antes de devolverlo a su asiento, definitivamente, tomando ventaja de la diferencia de altura y peso en su beneficio.

Louis pone mala cara y se cruza de brazos. “No es cierto, eso es culpa de tu boca.” dice, sonando molesto.

Harry suelta una carcajada y se mueve sobre su asiento para ponerse el cinturón de seguridad. “Eso es porque te ves muy comestible,” incita y Louis jadea, intentando sonar indignado, y fallando enormemente.

**_**

“Bien, practiquemos la última escena una vez más y luego podréis iros a casa.” Louis lanza un puño hacia arriba mentalmente cuando asiente impasiblemente hacia su profesor de teatro y se dirige tras bastidores.

Ha sido un día duro, contando con apenas cinco horas de sueño y la ausencia de su indispensable café diario (la estúpida máquina expendedora estaba rota) –rueda los ojos dramáticamente –, Louis apenas puede mantenerse en pie, y realmente empezó a preocuparse por su propia salud cuando tuvieron que despertarlo mientras dormía sobre todo el atrezo, en uno de sus descansos.

“Louis, te ves horrible,” la voz sarcástica de Han lo sacude, y se siente como si un millón de moto sierras arrancaran monumentales; incalculables; épicas cantidades de troncos y luego miles de árboles de metro y medio de grosor cayendo ruidosamente sobre su cabeza.

“¡Shh!” Louis hace un gesto lo suficiente despectivo como para merecerse que no le vuelvan a  dirigir la palabra por los próximos veinte años y tapa su cara con las manos.

“Oh disculpe, su alteza, no le molestaré más,” ella se burla. Louis rueda los ojos y le fulmina con la mirada (realmente un aniquilamiento lleno de asesinatos a sangre fría y notas espeluznantes de rescate) antes de salir corriendo de nuevo al escenario cuando escucha a alguien gritar su nombre no demasiado agradablemente.

“Louis, es la tercera vez que sales a destiempo. ¡Deja de distraerte!” Louis intenta lucir afligido, cuando en realidad podría verse más como un psicópata demente con deseos de sangre de su profesor, y asiente.

“Lo siento,” él vuelve detrás del grueso telón y espera pacientemente hasta que llegue su turno para salir.

Cuando el ensayo termina, media hora después, Louis se arrastra miserablemente por los pasillos vacíos del instituto hasta la puerta principal. Él rodea sus costillas protectoramente con los brazos, salvaguardándose del frío de octubre y mira en todas direcciones, buscando el coche de Harry.

“Lou.” Louis gira hacia el reconfortante sonido que es la profunda y grave voz de su novio y sonríe mientras camina hacia él rápidamente. Harry frunce el ceño cuando rodea sus brazos alrededor de Louis y nota que él está temblando.

“¿Tienes frío?” pregunta en voz baja. Louis niega con la cabeza y se acurruca contra el pecho de Harry.

“No.”

“Pues lo parece,” él aprieta su agarre sobre su novio y lo alza sobre sus pies, haciendo que Louis tenga que rodear su cuello, y presionarse más fuerte contra el cuerpo de Harry para no caerse mientras se miran cara a cara. Harry sonríe tímidamente y besa la nariz de Louis.

Él pone mala cara y frota su nariz húmeda contra el hombro de Harry para secarse. “No hagas eso, no me gusta,” miente deliberadamente y rodea la cintura de Harry con las piernas a medida que él comienza a caminar hacia el coche.

Entonces Harry encarna una ceja y Louis se ruboriza. “Mentiroso,” susurra y ríe cuando Louis esconde su cara de nuevo en el hombro de Harry. Sin embargo, él suspira contento y besa la parte superior de la cabeza de Louis con cariño.

“¿Todavía quieres ir a la fiesta en casa de Niall este viernes?” Harry pregunta y Louis se gira para mirar a Harry, quien ya lo está mirando fijamente, una de las esquinas de su boca curvada hacia arriba.

Él asiente entusiasmadamente. “Sí,” y besa la mejilla de Harry con fuerza antes de desenredar sus piernas del torso de Harry y subirse al coche, mientras Harry sacude la cabeza y suspira pesadamente, recordando las últimas fiestas a las que fue con Louis, y todo el jabón que fue necesario para quitar toda aquella pintura de su piel de la última vez.

**_**

Harry está de mal humor, y honestamente, él podría contemplar incendiar el instituto ahora mismo sólo para poder irse a su casa y recuperar las  horas perdidas de sueño del último mes.

El entrenamiento de ayer se alargó cuarenta y cinco minutos más de lo esperado, lo que significó que llegó tarde para recoger a Louis de su ensayo la noche anterior, para luego encontrarlo extendido sobre las butacas de la primera fila del salón de actos del instituto, a las diez y media, con todas las luces apagadas mientras dormía profundamente.

Harry tuvo que llevarlo en brazos hasta el coche para que no se despertara, y no lo soltó hasta su que llegó a su habitación, él le había dado una mirada de disculpas a Jay mientras dejaba a Louis sobre su cama cuidadosamente; Harry sabía que ella odiaba que Louis no durmiera lo suficiente.

Su instituto es famoso tanto por su equipo de fútbol como sus representaciones de teatro (varias de ellas reproducidas en televisión), y en diciembre empezará el campeonato de la nueva temporada, al igual que la obra de navidad, así que este es el mes más intensivo del año en cuanto a actividades extraescolares.

 Él sólo implora para que este mes pase rápidamente y entonces ellos vuelvan a poder tener un horario de sueño razonable.

“Harry.”

Harry levanta la vista de su teléfono para ponerle mala cara a cualquiera que intente mantener una estúpida conversación con él a estas inadmisibles horas de la mañana (las ocho y media, en realidad) y luego irse a otra parte.

Pero él no lo hace, sin embargo.

Las rodillas de Harry tiemblan considerablemente, mientras nota todo el enfado siendo sustituido rápidamente por una extraña sensación de vértigo indescriptible en su estómago. 

Se siente bien, realmente bien, es un tipo de emoción que le recuerda a golosinas y películas románticas.

Harry mira a su novio aproximarse entre toda la gente que los rodea y luego ponerse de puntillas sobre las botas de Harry para besar sus labios. Los ojos de Harry se abren, algo sorprendido, y pasa una mano debajo de la camisa de Louis y agarra su cadera con suavidad, consciente de que están en el pasillo del instituto, y toda la gente mirándolos, apartándolo cuando él intenta profundizar el beso.

“Hola,” él sonríe cuando Louis se aleja de mala gana, aunque no demasiado –gracias a Dios –y roza su nariz con la de Louis cariñosamente.

“Hola.” Susurra, olvidando su enfurruñamiento y sonríe perezosamente a Harry mientras apoya su frente contra la de él, y bosteza. Harry frunce el ceño y rodea la cintura de Louis con los brazos.

“¿Estás muy cansado?” pregunta, sintiéndose culpable de haber llegado demasiado tarde ayer, y que él no pudiera dormir lo suficiente.

“Nah,” murmura y entierra su nariz en el cuello de Harry, aspirando con fuerza, y sonriendo cuando nota que Harry se estremece.

Louis no separa su cabeza del hueco del cuello de Harry hasta que la campana suena y son obligados a ir a clases.

**_**

Harry observa a Louis sentado desde el sofá, él tiene un vaso de plástico lleno de cerveza en una mano y el mando de la Xbox de Niall en la otra, y está jugando a algún tipo de juego que consiste en un karaoke normal pero con las bandas sonoras Disney. Él realmente está pateando culos esta noche, Harry piensa, sonriendo en la dirección de su novio tal vez un poco demasiado infantil, mientras canta ‘mi dulce y linda flor’ de la película Mulán.

Él desafina en casi todas las notas de esta canción, y Harry sospecha que lo hace apropósito para poder dejar su turno a otro cuando las miradas de deseo por el mando aumentan, al igual que las de odio a Louis cuando son seis partidas seguidas las que lleva ganando, una detrás de otra.

Louis le deja el mando a Josh, quien grita feliz y se coloca delante de la pantalla plana rápidamente y aprieta varias veces sobre los iconos, que Harry no puede ver desde aquí, y luego el menú desaparece tras unas diapositivas de Toy Story, con subtítulos debajo de las imágenes.

Louis se deja caer al lado de Harry y sonríe tontamente hacia él, lo que provoca que Harry suelte una carcajada y arrebate la cerveza de la mano de Louis mientras besa su mejilla. “No más alcohol.” Modula bajo la música y sus labios tiemblan cuando Louis pone mala cara y se cruza de brazos.

Niall ha decidido calmarse un poco este año con los preparativos de la fiesta, lo cual, Harry agradece. Él mantuvo los juegos de años anteriores, sin embargo, tanto la piscina como la sección de alcohol  (los shots de vodka como demanda popular) fueron etiquetados como indispensables de cualquier fiesta, así que se quedaron.

Aunque añadió cosas menos dañinas para los riñones y los oídos del resto del vecindario también, como el karaoke o los mini partidos de futbol en el jardín trasero.  Aunque, considerando las notas altas rompe-tímpanos de Josh cantando ‘hay un amigo en mí’, el karaoke podría definidamente considerarse dañino para el sistema auditivo de toda la humanidad.

Harry pega un brinco cuando nota a Louis subirse sobre su regazo y casi tira la cerveza sobre sí mismo. Él mira hacia abajo y unos ojos azules lo miran inocentemente, haciéndolo sonreír de una extraña manera que ni siquiera él entiende y acaricia la mejilla de Louis con los dedos.

“Te quiero,” vocaliza en voz baja y Louis se ruboriza, todavía impactándose por esas palabras, pero sonríe porque Harry sonríe también, de todos modos.

“Y yo,” dice agudamente, y las palabras salen temblorosas desde su garganta. Harry ríe brevemente para luego inclinarse y besar a Louis en los labios. Son húmedos y suaves y se siente muy bien de esta manera, siendo presionados contra los suyos mientras sus manos suben y bajan por los costados de Louis. “Te quiero tanto.”

Es tarde cuando ellos son echados –amablemente –de la casa de Niall, al igual que el resto de los invitados y es un alivio que sea fin de semana, y no haya clase mañana.

“Me pregunto si los perros piensan en ladridos,” Louis murmura vagamente mientras Harry lo deja con cuidado sobre el asiento pasajero de su coche y ríe en voz baja.

“Eso sencillamente es extraño, Lou.” Harry besa la nariz rojiza de Louis por el todo el alcohol que ha consumido en las últimas cuatro horas y cierra la puerta, para rodear el coche y subirse por su propio lado.

Harry habla con Louis durante el resto del camino, intentando desesperadamente que no se duerma, al igual que un niño, y conduce tan rápido como puede hasta su casa. “No te duermas, Louis,” intenta sonar severo a la misma vez que reza por ello a cualquiera que lo estuviera escuchando; él resopla cuando Louis no responde.

**_**

“Mucha suerte esta tarde, Harry.”

Harry asiente y sonríe incómodamente a todas las personas que lo saludan por el pasillo. “Gracias.”

Hoy finalmente es el primer partido de la temporada, y la gente se ha estado volviendo loca. Aunque él debería estar acostumbrado a esto, piensa para su propia resignación.

Harry, siendo capitán del equipo desde su primer año, ha conseguido esta popularidad abrumadora donde más de medio instituto sabe su nombre, y la otra mitad hacen lo que sea para que él sepa el suyo. Al principio, a Harry no le importó, él estaba disfrutando de lo que más le gustaba hacer, el fútbol, y llevaba una vida desordenada pero agradable.

Sin embargo, menos la parte de desordenada, las cosas han cambiado bastantes. Él aún tiene a sus amigos, pero también están todas estas personas que lo invitan a todo tipo de cosas cuando nunca habían hablado antes. Así que eso fue un poco extraño, y realmente le ha costado acostumbrarse, incluso ahora, en su último año de instituto.

Y, en realidad, él nunca había sido una persona que le agradara las grandes masas de gente, y en cierto modo, teniendo en cuenta de que los desconocidos, en su mayoría, le ponían nervioso, se asombra de haber conseguido ser tan conocido entre la gente.

“Harry, ¿quieres que vaya a verte jugar hoy?” una chica rubia se apoya en una de las taquillas, a lado de la suya. “Tal vez podríamos celebrar después del partido en mi casa, cuando ganes.” Propone y sonríe, ronroneando halagadoramente.

Harry hace una mueca de disculpa (y un poco de disgusto, pero espera que la chica no se dé cuenta de eso) y niega con la cabeza. “Lo siento; tengo novio.” Dice en voz baja mientras deja sus cosas en su taquilla y corre hacia otra dirección, dejando a la chica atrás.

Él sólo se para bruscamente cuando unos brazos rodean su cuello y unas piernas se aprietan alrededor de su cintura. “Qué…” empieza a decir, alarmándose, pero entonces el olor de Louis inunda sus fosas nasales y cierra los ojos.

Él rodea la cintura de Louis con sus brazos y lo sujeta fuertemente contra él, mientras se aparta del camino para que la gente asombrada –la mayoría con su mandíbula desencajada hasta el suelo –pueda pasar hasta su siguiente clase, y entierra su nariz en el pelo de Louis y aspira con más fuerza. “Mmm.”

Él se ríe cuando pregunta qué demonios está haciendo y Louis sólo se sujeta con más fuerza, sin responder. “Te he echado de menos,” dice finalmente, y Harry suspira felizmente y asiente. Esta ha sido una semana loca para Harry, con dobles entrenamientos por las tardes y  eso ha impedido que ellos consiguieran un tiempo razonable a solas desde hace tres días.

“Yo también,” dice en voz baja y se aparta para mirar a Louis a los ojos. “¿Cómo estás?”

Louis sonríe contra el cuello de Harry y desenreda sus piernas para que toquen el suelo de nuevo. “Muy bien,” dice tranquilamente, pero sus brazos siguen alrededor de Harry. “Disfrutando de ocho horas de sueño seguidas, al menos.”

Harry sonríe, feliz de que Louis esté durmiendo más ahora, ya que la representación fue el jueves pasado y los ensayos han acabado, por ahora, hasta dentro de unos meses. Lo que es un alivio para Harry.

Él aparta de Louis cuando la campana suena ruidosamente desde los altavoces del pasillo. “¿Vamos a clase?” Louis asiente y toma la mano de Harry mientras se dirigen a una de las últimas clases del primer piso.

Historia del arte, en general, es una clase entretenida, donde sueles descubrir datos curiosos bastantes interesantes y Harry realmente agradece que este profesor al menos tenga cosas interesantes que decir sobre sí mismo, teniendo en cuanta que gasta la mitad del tiempo de las clases, haciéndolo. Sus temas favoritos son anécdotas sarcásticas de años anteriores o vacaciones con su mujer a partes remotas de Perú.

Depende del día de la semana, o lo de lo que ha desayunado, Harry piensa, mientras se sienta en una de las filas del medio, al lado de Louis.

_

Louis sonríe seductoramente hacia él mientras que Harry traga audiblemente, sus manos en el pelo de Louis, y gime con fuerza mientras se concentra en la sensación de succión sobre su piel. Louis deja un hilo de saliva cuando separa su boca del pene de Harry y gatea hasta que llega al regazo de Harry de nuevo, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de su novio.

“Te amo tanto,” Harry murmura mansamente con voz ronca, cansado de todo el sexo, mientras sus dedos acarician la cálida piel de la muñeca de Louis, en la parte de las venas suavemente.

Louis levanta la cabeza para mirar a Harry, sus ojos están entrecerrados, a punto de cerrarse por completo pero tienen un brillo de seriedad que raramente aparece y es algo asombroso y digno para ver. Louis sonríe perezosamente hacia arriba, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry y suspira contento. “Lo sé, soy increíble.”

La cama se sacude debajo de ellos mientras Harry se ríe con fuerza y pelliza uno de los costados de Louis tiernamente. “Me alegra de que seas consciente de ello, también,” dice secamente.

“Hmm,” Louis cierra los ojos cuando se tumba de nuevo sobre Harry y sonríe adormecido. Él toma la mano de Louis entre la suya y entrelaza sus dedos, de alguna manera, sabe que esto siempre hace que Louis se relaje y Harry aún se asombra al ver todo lo que le puede afectar a Louis en este sentido.

Harry sonríe mientras ve a Louis dormir, su pelo está desordenado sobre su frente y los labios entreabiertos se ven rojizos y húmedos; realmente una bonita forma de saber que la persona que más amas en el mundo depende, en cierta manera, de ti, él decide, finalmente quedándose dormido.


End file.
